Tal vez era amor
by piuxel
Summary: Summary: "Rin? Estas disponible esta noche?" No sabía porque seguía haciendo eso. Lo que si estaba seguro, es que no era por amor. No podía ser por amor, no? RinxPiko  One-shot


Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fic RinxPiko… y espero que les guste ^_^ La idea se me ocurrió ayer a la noche, y la TENIA que escribir… así que, bueno, disfruten y si quieren dejen sus reviews :3 Y si hay alguna falta de gramática u ortografía, no duden en avisarme, si? Gracias!

**Disclaimer: Me ofrecieron adueñarme de Vocaloid, pero como no sabía a quien shippear, rechacé la propuesta. Así que, no, no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>"Rin? Estas disponible esta noche?"<p>

No sabía porque seguía haciendo eso.

"Siempre para ti, cariño." Su voz siempre sonaba mas grabe y susurrante a través del móvil, y eso le encantaba. " Quieres que me ponga algo en especial?"

Lo que si estaba seguro, es que no era por amor. No podía ser por amor.

"Me gusta las de encaje blanco." Escucho la pequeña risa melódica del otro lado de la línea.

"Esta bien, corazón, nos vemos en media hora" y luego, solo escucho el tono del teléfono; había colgado.

No entendía, no sabia, y tampoco lo quería saber. No era posible el amor para un empresario exitoso y adinerado como era él, solo se fijaba en los números. Números, dinero, ventas, marketing. Eso era su vida.

Sin embargo, verla, tenerla, le traía tanta paz. Parecía que todo el estrés, todos sus problemas se iban cuando la llamaba, cuando escuchaba su voz. Se sentía en otro mundo cuando la tenía a su lado. Seguramente era su apariencia angelical, o el sonido de su cantar cuando tomaba duchas después de sus encuentros. A decir verdad, era todo un milagro para un hombre como él habérsela encontrado, con su vida ajetreada desde que se tuvo que hacer cargo del negocio familiar tras el fallecimiento de su padre.

El timbre de su departamento sonó al horario predicho, y él hizo entrar a su manantial de paz. La muchacha rubia llevaba un vestido blanco suelto, hecho de bambula, que solo se ajustaba a su pequeño busto. Piko creía que lo que mas le gustaba de ella era su apariencia inocente, y ella lo sabia, por lo que siempre lo complacía. Con un breve saludo, pasaron los dos al diván que se encontraba en el living, uno sobre el otro, con el muchacho de cabellos blancos debajo.

No era la primera vez que lo hacían, no, tampoco iba a ser la ultima, ella intuía, pero sabia que hacer. Lo abrazo del cuello, delicadamente encima de él, y le empezó a dar suaves besos en el cuello, tan livianos como las alas de una mariposa, y tan ardientes como llamas de fogón, con sensaciones familiares y relajantes. Podía sentir el cuerpo que se encontraba bajo ella relajándose, y un dedo enredándose entre sus mechones dorados. Se permitió sonreír entre besos, y lo vio a los ojos, parando un minuto.

" Algún plan pensado para esta noche?" su traviesa sonrisa ocultaba su deseo de seguir como estaban. Ella era la empleada, no se podía permitir esos gustos.

"No estoy de humor para aquello" respondió con una sonrisa cansada. Tras un minuto de silencio, volvió a hablar "Has visto alguna vez esa película?". Su cabeza señalo un DVD que se encontraba en la mesa ratona. Se incorporó, abriendo sus piernas, todavía sobre él, para alcanzar dicho objeto, y mientras lo analizaba, sentía una caricia que iba desde su talón hasta el fin de su pantorrilla.

"Tienes los talones mas bonitos que he visto en mi vida" comentó al pasar.

" 'Como si fuera la primera vez'? " leyó el titulo en voz alta. " Nunca… quieres que la veamos?" Asintió como respuesta, y ella se levanto hacia la cocina. Mientras el otro preparaba el entretenimiento, ella se dispuso a hacer un café para ella misma y un capuchino para él, como sabia que le gustaban.

No era amor. Ella lo sabía. Era solo dinero. Es decir, no podía ser amor… el amor es diferente. Se tendrían que haber conocido en otra realidad… ella tendría que haber sido otro tipo de persona, de esa manera, tal vez podría haber sido amor. Pero él era tan amable con ella… tan tierno. Nunca la había hecho sufrir, y eso ella lo apreciaba. Es que en su rubro, era muy fácil encontrarse con gente no tan buena… de hecho, lo difícil era encontrarse con gente como Piko. Se permitió una sonrisa al recordar lo inocente que era, y luego se sintió culpable… culpable de corromperlo. Sabia que no era su culpa, pero no podía evitarlo. Sin embargo, siempre tuvo actitudes diferentes hacia él. Siempre quiso complacerlo, averiguar sus gustos… se había dado cuenta que no solo era por negocios que hacia eso. Le gustaba verlo sonreír, después de haberlo encontrado con el ceño fruncido. Le gustaba su cara de placer. Le gustaba acariciarlo, y que la acaricie como recompensa… pequeños gestos que cambian el trato.

Pero no podía ser amor, era trabajo.

Volviendo al living, lo encontró con una manta sobre sus hombros, y las piernas cruzadas en medio del sofá diván, invitándola a sentarse en el centro. Ofreciéndole la bebida, se sentó donde le habían indicado, sintió sus brazos envolviéndola y se permitió relajar ante el contacto.

"Sabes, eres algo inmaduro para tener veintiún años." Una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

"O tal vez tu eres demasiado madura para tener veinte años." Respondió, simplemente. Finalmente él se saco los lentes y empezaron a ver el filme.

Risas y llanto (por parte de ella) siguieron durante las siguientes horas. Disfrutaba eso, no lo podía negar. Le gustaba verla sentir tantas emociones en su cara angelical. Llegando al final, ambos estaban somnolientos, pero igualmente la rubia se dispuso a darle placer.

Empezándolo a besar por la línea de la mandíbula, acaricio con sus finos dedos sobre su pecho tonificado. Llegando a los labios, sintió una respuesta por parte de él, casi tan feroz y fogosa como la de ella. Sus labios, que a través del año se habían juntado incontables veces, se movían ya en una sincronía familiar pero igualmente sorprendente para ambos, causándoles miles de sensaciones al mismo tiempo. El paso una mano por el estomago de ella, de arriba hacia abajo, tan delicadamente que envió escalofríos por toda la piel de Rin, tocando y estirando mínimamente sus bragas con el pulgar, que, se dio cuenta, eran de encaje, como había pedido él.

Finalizando su recorrido en su muslo, se alejó cortésmente de esos labios que tanto deseaba, cambiando de parecer.

"No, no quiero esto esta noche." Vio el ceño algo fruncido de ella. "Me cobrarías mucho mas si te retengo aquí esta noche?" La expresión en el ángel cambio a una sonrisa y en sus ojos celestes se reflejaron los de diferente color de él.

"Ya veremos" Sintió el cuerpo del muchacho recostarse en el diván de nuevo, atrayéndola y, dándose vuelta, se permitió quedarse dormida sobre el pecho del ya adormilado empresario.

Al otro día, ambos se levantaron en brazos del otro. Tomando su usual ducha mientras cantaba canciones que a Piko ya le eran familiares, comenzaron la rutina de días de trabajo. Tomaron el desayuno, y ella lo espero para despedirse.

"Nos vemos" sonrió, y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla "Ten un buen día en el trabajo". Y diciendo eso, como la mayoría de las mañanas, desapareció de la puerta de su edificio, mientras él subió a su descapotable para conducir hacia su empresa.

No le molestaba su trabajo. Al contrario, le gustaba. Las ventas habían sido lo que había ocupado toda su juventud, ya que su padre desde pequeño le había implementado el habito del trabajo, por lo que no se le dificultaba llevar adelante la empresa por si solo.

Si tan solo pudiera dejar de pensar en su ángel.

Le molestaba considerablemente mucho el pensamiento de que no era solo de él. Ella ejercía su trabajo, obviamente, por lo que no podía ser solo de él. Suspiraba tristemente cuando recordaba que, debido a su belleza, sus clientes debían ser incontables. Odiaba esa impotencia y al mismo tiempo no entendía porqué la sentía. Sabía que solo había una manera de parar eso, y se había decidido a hacerlo.

Esa tarde, llego algo más temprano a su apartamento. Prendió las luces, se saco la corbata y se la abrió algo. Llamando a su relajación personificada, le pidió que fuera rápido a su sitio, que era urgente.

" Algo malo paso?" el tono preocupado de ella se sintió a través del teléfono.

" No, solo apúrate por favor, necesito hablar de negocios".

"Alguna petición especial…?" escucho el tono juguetón en su bella voz.

"No, solo ven." Con un suave sonido de aceptación, la chica corto.

Al rato, la figura conocida se presento ante su puerta. Dejándola pasar, ella se saco su abrigo y dejo al descubierto una simple remera que no se ajustaba excesivamente a su figura y una falda corta, que tenía capas de encaje, haciéndola tener un vuelo especial. El muchacho tubo que apartar la mirada para no olvidar lo que tenia que decir. Se sentó en el familiar diván y la invito a sentarse a su lado, aunque ella se sentó sobre su regazo.

Estaba asustada… a que se referiría el muchacho? Porque la urgencia? Tenia miedo de… de que no la quisiera mas. La noche anterior no había querido tener sexo, y no había prestado atención especial a sus partes intimas… se habría aburrido de ella? El solo pensamiento amenazaba con hacerla llorar. Rodeando el cuello de él con sus brazos se acercó a sus labios y los beso suave y lentamente, haciéndolo desearla como ella sabia que sucedería. El hombre bajo sus brazos se relajo considerablemente, y rodeo su cintura, atrayéndola más hacia él, como si no la quisiese soltar. Pero sin embargo, corto el beso discretamente y la miro a los ojos, con expresión seria.

"Hablemos de negocios" dijo con tono firme pero afable.

"Si? Pues hablemos…" refregó el puente de su nariz contra su cuello, haciéndole erizar la piel.

"En… en serio" ella hizo un gesto de amargura bajo el rostro del muchacho, pero se asomo a su rostro con una sonrisa confiada.

"Si?"

"Estaré necesitando de tus servicios mas tiempo, Rin." Eso la había desconcertado totalmente. A que se referiría? El joven prosiguió " Es mas, necesito que te quedes aquí, conmigo. Todo el tiempo". La duda y la curiosidad cada vez se notaban más en el rostro de ella.

"Por supuesto…" el chico rebusco entre sus bolsillos " Voy a tener que pedirte que abandones a tus otros clientes… de hecho, tendrás que mudarte aquí." Mirándola a los ojos, con los propios implorantes, le paso un objeto a las manos. Ella bajo la vista y vio una caja forrada con terciopelo blanco. Lo miro a los ojos, llena de dudas y esperanza.

"Espero que esto en forma de pago sea suficiente." La miro con una sonrisa sincera. Bajo los ojos a la caja de nuevo y la abrió. Un anillo de oro blanco, adornado con siete diamantes que se iban agrandando hacia llegar al del medio se encontraba dentro. Éstos estaban rodeados con intrincados diseños florales, que le recordaban a las hadas y los elfos. Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas, y volvió a mirar al joven. Él seguía con la mirada sincera con la que lo había dejado, lleno de incertidumbre y otros sentimientos. Se tiro a sus brazos aun más, si esto era posible, y lo abrazo fuertemente, con lágrimas surcándole el rostro, y una sonrisa tan grande que le dolían las mejillas. Su corazón latía a un millón.

" Y entonces, que dices? Aceptas mi propuesta?" Escuchó en susurro, mientras sentía mimos en su cabello.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que por mas que hubieran sido ambos de la misma clase, por mas que él hubiera sido el mas pobre o el mas rico, por mas que se lo hubiera propuesto al lado de un basurero o en una mansión gigante, por mas que el anillo que le hubiera dado fuese de utilería, su respuesta habría sido la misma. Porque solo él la hacia feliz. Solo él la hacia sonreír, llorar de felicidad. Solo él la hacia sentir tantas emociones bellas al mismo tiempo.

Intento decir la palabra, pero solo salían carcajadas entre gimoteos, así que opto por asentir vigorosamente. "S- si!" finalmente salió de sus labios, convirtiéndolo a él en el hombre más feliz del planeta.

Y es que, tal vez, al final, siempre había sido por amor.


End file.
